Run With Me
by xEyesHaveNoInnocencex
Summary: "Run with me..." "No." Always. Always the same answer and same question. Always no, never yes. Warning contains Drarry... y'know, DracoXHarry... Don't like don't read etc... T cuz I'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to J.K Rowling not me... Sadly... The books would be ruined with my fangirlness.

So Enjoy... This is just a short one-shot that is kinda sweet and even if they do seem a bit OOC they aren't really... Draco always wants to run away like a coward and Harry... Well he's ever the Gryffindor and is always so determined and brave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Run With Me?<span>**

It was always the same. The same question, the same answer.

You and he had a strange relationship. It was a secret, one that you could tell no one. The whole world shunned him and you were their saviour it didn't make sense but why was it so right?

You spend every night together, no one asks where you go they all know you're mourning just like them. No one asks where he goes, no one cares. You do though and that was how everything started.

Every moment you spend together he always asks and you always reply.

* * *

><p>You were by the lake the first time he asked. It was a surprise but it wasn't at the same time.<p>

He loved you, you loved him. But you couldn't be together. Every time one of you would spot a shooting star you would whisper make a wish.

He would reply. A simple one. "Run with me". You can't, you want to but can't. "No".

It was a peaceful night, you were lying by the pond, his head on your chest. Animals played within the trees and the air of mystery didn't seem to bother you.

It was perfect, maybe even to perfect but neither of you mind you love it. Running your hand through his blonde hair you frown hearing a small sigh slip from his lips.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple you wrap your arms around him tighter, more possessively. You both are getting sick of the secretiveness about it all but it has to stay. No one would like it no matter who you are or what you did for them.

"Make a wish" you whisper as a star flies past above their heads, past the constellation of Draco, it was like the first time he asked. He murmurs something and you have to strain to hear it. "Run with me".

You can't. He knows but the answer can't be yes. It was what he always said, always asked. You only ever replied with one word. "No".

Today was a different day, many past the night by the pond, one of the many nights you spent there.

The manor was peaceful since his parents had passed away and strangely you both liked it.

He placed small butterfly kisses on your bare chest your arms wrapped around him where they belonged.

It took you both ages to get here tonight, to finally be together. Your friends were asking too many questions and his friends were following him. "What do you dream about?" you ask curiously.

You hoped that it wasn't nightmares, no one deserved them not him, not you, not anyone. "Run with me" he whispers against your bare skin. Pulling him up to you to hug him you sigh feeling the tears starting to fall. "No".

Months after that he decided he would ask one more time, of course you didn't know this but when you were lying at the astronomy tower at Hogwarts you knew you wanted it.

His breathing was even and you thought he would fall asleep. He didn't. Instead he let his lips cover yours in a soft but passion filled kiss and when he pulled away he looked at you with pain-filled eyes.

"Please" he pleads a whimper clear in his voice. It almost made you want to cry by the fright that was evident there. "Run with me" he chokes out letting the tears fall loosely from his eyes.

Seeing him cry you have to say it, you can't hurt him anymore. Finding your words you cup his cheek and kiss him. "Yes".

* * *

><p><em>Daily Prophet<em>

_Saviour and Former Death-Eater Missing_

_It was revealed that Saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter and former Death-Eater Draco Malfoy have gone missing. Their friends have looked everywhere but have not found them. 'Harry had been quite absent lately, sneaking away without telling us where he was off to, we were worried. And now look what happened' Mrs. Weasley-Granger said before promptly bursting into tears. Our sources say that they were in fact lovers and had ran away because of pressure as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had tried in their time. Maybe this is another tragic love story, created to keep our attention on the Saviour of the wizarding world. Or did they truly run for each other, with each other? _

_~Rita Skeeter _

* * *

><p>And so you and he ran. It's been 15 years and they still hadn't found you. Most seemed to give up and assume you were dead but here you were.<p>

Lying by the lake you had all those years ago when he first asked.

A soft smile graced both your faces. Time hadn't caught up you both looked as young as you had 15 years ago.

You're both truly in love and nothing could pull you apart. Even death was a long distance away, watching silently with a fond smile beside life.

You were neither alive nor dead. They couldn't take you away from this world because you didn't live there, you weren't in their world. You were in your own.

"Run with me" he whispered one last time. You smiled and pulled him closer. "Always".

* * *

><p>You see that button there? The Review one? klickit! I need critsism... constructive critsism... Thanks now ^.^ ~blows kisses~<p> 


End file.
